Ash and Kay
by WitChan
Summary: AshxKay.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and its characters.

In Kanto, a boy named Ash, his Pikachu, and many other people are seeing a live talent show on stage, enjoying the Pokemon and human actors and actress' talent skills. Delia told Ash and Pikachu about it hours ago after watching a commercial of it on television, hence why they're here. Delia wasn't here with them. She have already seen too many talent shows in person while Ash and Pikachu were on their journeys.

After a few hours, the show ended as the audience walked are heading to the hallway to walk their way out of the building. As Ash and Pikachu almost reached outside, a familiar face gasped, seeing them walking past her while she talking on her cellphone.

"I gotta go," she said, then she hung up her cellphone phone, putting it in her pocket as she went outside to meet Ash and Pikachu. Finally reaching up to him, she touched his shoulder, making him turn around. Then, he and Pikachu gasped.

"Kay?" Ash said.

"Nice to meet you again, Ash," Kay said, smiling. Then, she moved closer to him as Ash looked confused.

"Is something wrong, Kay?" Ash asked.

Touching Ash's hand as she blushed, Kay replied, "No, nothing's wrong. Follow me."

"Okay..." Ash said.

Kay went straight to a route as Ash followed her. Not knowing where they're heading to, Ash asked, "Where are we going, Kay?"

"To a route," Kay replied.

"A route? Are we gonna battle?" Ash asked.

"No, something else," Kay replied.

"Something else? Like what?" Ash asked.

"You'll see once we get there, Ash," Kay replied.

"What's on her mind?" Ash spoke inside his mind.

Reaching their destination, Kay turned around, touching Ash's shoulder together as she pushed him towards the bushes, making Pikachu jump off Ash. "I love you, Ash," Kay said.

Kay's words surprised Ash, and Ash asked, "Really?"

"Yes, really. I always loved you," Kay replied, pressing her body on his. Then, she touched his lips with hers, sliding her tongue between his lips. Meeting his tongue with hers, she french-kissed it as she closed her eyes, blushing heavily as Ash kissed back.

But that's not all. She went inside Ash's pants, grabbing his ass as Ash's cock erected, getting her ass grabbed by Ash as their kiss suddenly intensifies. They were moaning together too. Pikachu just stood on the ground watching Ash and Kay go at it.

Kay was happy that Ash didn't reject her. Otherwise, she would run off crying in pain. She has a major crush on Ash when she first met him and never told Ash that she loved him. For years, she looked for Ash around the world and now, they're kissing each other at a route.

Anyway, the trainers' saliva dripped out of their mouths, touching their clothes as they squeezed each other's asses harder. Ash can't remember the last time he got excited over something like this. A girl like Kay admitting their love for Ash makes him a happy boy.

After a long, twenty-minute kiss, the trainers removed everything off them as quick as possible, exposing each other's bodies to make things more interesting. After removing the stuff off them, Kay jumped on Ash, wrapping her arms and legs on him as Ash put his cock inside her cunt.

Ash then moved his hips, grabbing Kay's ass again as he and Kay resumed their moaning, pressing Kay's body on the bushes as she moved her face closer to his. "I've been waiting for this moment, Ash..." Kay said.

"Oh, Kay..." Ash said, smiling.

Touching each other lips again, the trainers closed their eyes together, meeting their tongues for another french-kiss as Ash moved his hips faster. To Pikachu, them being naked while kissing and fucking each other is ten times better than the one he saw earlier, where Ash and Kay were making out with their clothes on.

More minutes later, the trainers came as Ash's sperm smeared Kay's wound while Kay's love juices squirted out of her cunt. Then, they got off each other, calming down while looking at one another.

After calming down, Kay laid on the ground, spreading her legs as Ash turned the opposite way to lay on top of her. He spread his legs too as Ash put his tongue out, touching Kay's wet cunt to lick it as Kay mouthed Ash's cock. Moving his hips to thrust Kay's mouth in and out, Ash put two of his fingers together, using them to toy Kay's ass as Kay plunged hers deep inside Ash's ass.

"What a tasty cock you have, Ash," Kay spoke inside her mind, enjoying her fun with Ash so far.

To make this better, Kay cupped Ash's balls, squeezing them as Ash moved his tongue. Ash loved tasting Kay's cunt and he's willing to lick it again and again, even for hours. Pikachu liked seeing the trainers tasting and playing with each other's private parts, but it's not as good as the scene before this.

Ten minutes later, the trainers ended their fun, grabbing their clothes to put them on. After putting them on, Kay asked, "Wanna go at my play to have sex all night long, love?"

"Hell yeah!" Ash replied, putting his arm on Kay's shoulder.

"Then let's get there," Kay said, touching Ash's shoulder with her arm as they and Pikachu are moving on.

The End


End file.
